The Concert
by Mavro Fos
Summary: [The lost planet concert] Karena memperlihatkan tubuh toplessnya pada semua fans yang menonton Suho harus rela di'hukum' oleh Yifan. Dirinya kaget ketika Yifan menonton konsernya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi karena Yifan mengetahui letak hotel dan kamar yang ia tempati. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. /KRISHO/FANMYEON/.
1. Chapter 1

Member EXO (OT11)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Main!**KrisHo/FanMyeon **

.

**Summary :**

[The Lost Planet Concert] Karena memperlihatkan tubuh toplessnya pada semua fans yang menonton Suho harus rela di'Hukum' oleh Yifan. Dirinya kaget ketika mengetahui Yifan menonton konsernya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi karena Yifan mengetahui letak hotel dan kamar yang ia tempati. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua./KRISHO/FANMYEON/

.

.

Mavro Fos mature story present

.

**The Concert**

.

.

* * *

Konser pertama mereka berlangsung dengan meriah. Apalagi dikejutkan oleh penampilan para personel EXO yang luar biasa. Yah, banyak member yang berpenampilan sangat sexy dan juga menggoda. Para fans juga dikejutkan dengan VCR yang memuat para member EXO topless. Lekuk tubuh mereka, dada bidang mereka, otot lengan mereka, membuat para fans tidak berhenti berteriak histeris. Sebut saja Luhan yang ditengah acara menyingkap kaos oblongnya keatas, memperlihatkan dada dan nipplenya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Sehun yang hanya memakai kaos oblong, Kai yang topless dibalut dengan jas yang terbuka kancingnya.

Tapi mereka lebih dikejutkan lagi oleh tingkah leader mungil mereka. Lihatlah, dia juga menyingkapkan kaosnya keatas. Ini pertama kalinya sang angel memperlihatkan perut ber-absnya yang berstruktur bak seorang yeoja pada konser pertama mereka. Oh god dia terlihat sangat-sangat sexy. Rambut blonde yang berkeringat serta smrik manisnya yang menawan menambah kadar ke-sexyan sang leader, membuat para fans lebih menjerit dan berteriak kencang . Ayolah siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh keseksian sang leader yang sedang berkeringat.

Tidak, ada satu orang yang tidak menikmati tontonan didepannya. Dia malah menatap benci kearah sang leader manis itu. Pria dengan pakaian casual dengan topi dan mulutnya tertutup masker. Dia menatap benci sekaligus cemburu. Api kecemburuan bahkan menguar dari tubuhnya membuat orang-orang yang berada didekatnya merinding ketakutan.

...

"_Gamsahamnida Yeorobeun_. Berkat kerja keras kita semua, kita bisa menyelenggarakan konser pertama kita di Wuhan ini dengan lancar. _Gamsahamnida." _Ucap pria berambut blonde bertubuh pendek itu kepada semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang bisa di sebut dengan aula. Pria itu berulang kali membungkukan badannya hormat diikuti oleh sepuluh orang lainnya yang juga membungkuk. Setelah selesai mereka segera keluar ruangan itu menuju ruangan ganti untuk mengganti pakaian panggung mereka dengan pakaian santai.

Mereka berjalan pulang menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Karena konser masih berlangsung dua hari lagi. Hari ini mereka akan beristirahat penuh untuk mengoptimalkan performa besok.

"Kita sukses." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka di sebuah bus yang membawa mereka bersebelas ke sebuah hotel mewah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka konser. Orang itu adalah Kai yang notaben adalah seorang dancing machine digrupnya. Dia mungkin yang paling lelah atas semua ini dan dia juga yang paling senang dengan kesuksesan mereka dalam konser ini. Itu berarti perkejaannya tidak sia-sia kan?

Luhan menoleh sekilas kearah Kai. Lalu matanya ia fokuskan kearah Suho sang leader yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau sungguh berani Ho." Ejeknya penuh kasih sayang. Suho menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Berani? Kenapa?"

Luhan segera membalikkan badannya menatap Suho."Kau tidak sadar? Kalau kau bertemu dengan Yifan bagaimana? Bisa-bisa kau langsung diterkam olehnya." Luhan memberi penekanan saat ia menyebut nama kekasih sang guardian leader itu. Suho tetap tak mengerti. Luhan mendengus.

Sepertinya pertengkaran kecil ini menarik, para member yang tadi sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam bus tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka melihat rusa yang sedang beradu mulut dengan innconect angel. Yah memang menarik karena rusa yang tidak sabaran mana betah berlama-lama beradu mulut dengan leadernya yang eum—rada lemot seperti itu?

Menepuk dahinya gusar. Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau dan Yifan masih berhubungan. Yah secara teknis tidak pernah ketahuan oleh pihak SM." Suho yang baru mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka lantas memberikan protesannya. "Lantas? Memang kenapa? Salah ya?"

Tampang polos Suho yang saat ini sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manlynya karena yah, dia belum mengubah gaya rambut panggungnya okay? Membuat Luhan ingin menjedotkan wajahnya itu ke kaca jendela atau mungkin ia akan melempar Suho kejalanan, mengingat bus ini berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau lupa? Kau menyingkap bajumu hingga nipple coklat menggodamu terlihat. Banyak fans yang memotretnya. Bagaimana jika naga jelek itu melihatnya? Bisa-bisa besok kau tidak bisa ikut konser hari kedua Ho." Tandasnya lagi. Kali ini semua kalimatnya penuh penekanan. Xiumin yang ada di sampingnya menjitak kepala Luhan keras sehingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Jaga ucapanmu rusa. Masih ada anak anak di bawah umur yang mendengarnya." Xiumin kembali memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya sesaat setelah melihat Luhan memberikan death glare kearahnya.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah cukup ia tidak diperbolehkan menyingkap bajunya saat konser oleh para membernya. Alasannya hanya satu. Takut naga mesum itu melihatnya. Ayolah bagaimana mungkin Yifan akan menyerang dia? Disini juga dia tidak ada.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Aku baik-baik saja. Wuhan dan Guangzhou itu jauh oke? Dia tidak akan datang kesini hanya kerena melihatku topless. Bahkan foto VCR toplessku tidak ada. Aku tahu kalian yang meminta staff menghapusnya. Ayolah aku hanya ingin memberikan fanservice kepada fansku." Suho berdecak malas. Apa salahnya sih dia melakukan itu? Mereka semua juga melakukannya kan? Tidak adil itu, Suho sendiri hanya diperlihatkan foto dengan kaus oblong yang memperlihatkan otot tangannya saja. "Tapi hyung..." Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan ini. " Hyung tahukan, kekasihmu itu mesum bahkan ia sangat bergairah hanya karena melihatmu berkeringat di ruang latihan. Ingatkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya disana?"

Oh iya Suho lupa. Waktu itu mereka sedang berlatih koreografi growl selama sepuluh jam dan itu sangat menguras tenaga mereka. bahkan AC yang terpasang disana tidak mengurangi kadar air asin mengalir dari pori-pori tubuh semuanya. Tak terkecuali Suho. Cucuran keringat yang mengalir dari rambutnya perlahan turun ke leher jenjangnya yang menggairahkan. Membuat siapa saja disana tak terkecuali Yifan yang saat itu masih menyandang nama Kris menegukkan ludahnya kasar. Koreografer mereka, Grace Hwang dan Tony Testa yang memang bukan gaypun sampai keluar ruangan hanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Suho yang diperhatikan oleh ke tiga belas pasang mata tersebut rupanya tidak peka. Dia tetap meneguk minumannya hingga beberapa air yang tidak teminum mengalir menuju leher jenjangnya, menambah keseksian dirinya. Kris yang sudah tidak tahan dengan itu langsung membanting diri Suho ke bawah lantai yang dingin. Menciuminya dengan kasar. Selanjutnya Suho tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Untungnya semua member disana sudah melarikan diri keluar ruangan.

Suho bergidik mengingatnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yeol, lagipula buat apa Yifan hyung pergi jauh-jauh menemuiku? Dia juga tidak tahu letak hotel dan kamar hotel kitakan? Tidak usah khawatir deh." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Matanya kini sibuk dengan permainan temple run yang berada di androidnya. Semua member hanya mendengus sebal. Jangan salah, walaupun Suho adalah leader dan mempunyai sifat yang begitu dewasa dia juga punya sisi kekanakan dan sifat yang egois.

Lay dan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kita punya sasaeng fans yang mengetahui pasti letak hotel dan kamar kita. Bahkan sudah menyebar di internet." Orang yang ditegur masih asyik dengan dunianya. Keras kepala sekali leader jejadian ini. Kembali, mereka semua kembali mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yasudahlah. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu kita tak akan tanggung jawab ya?" Oke, kali ini semua member sudah memperingatkan si keras kepala Suho. Jadi apapun yang terjadi pada dia mereka tidak akan berbuat sesuatu. Suho sebenarnya tidak fokus dengan permainan di depannya. pikirannya kini melayang pada percakapan-percakapan mereka. perasaan Suho benar-benar tidak enak. Ia takut naga mesum tersayangnya itu tahu, bisa-bisa ia habis seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. ah tak usah dipikirkan . okay, rileks, yap.

"Ingat, Yifan hyung itu sangat possessive padamu. Over."

.

.

Mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing dengan menggunakan tangga darurat di hotel itu. Letak kamar mereka semua ada di lantai dua. Jadi mereka tidak usah khawatir akan kecapean berjalan. Ini dikarenakan lift yang mereka pakai takkan mampu menampung mereka semua. Lagipula letak kamar mereka memang tidak jauh dari tangga darurat itu.

'clek'

Pintu tangga yang menghubungkan tangga dengan lantai dua itu terbuka. menampilkan kesebelas sosok pemuda tampan dengan tampang bersemangat mereka yang setengah Shock melihat sesosok manusia di depan mereka. apalagi Suho yang paling terkejut diantara semuanya.

Di depan mereka terlihat seorang namja yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan tampang bosan. Sepertinya ia menunggu di depan kamar Suho, Chen dan Kai sungguh lama. Pakaiannya santai, hanya kaos pendek putih bergambar lambang EXO Overdose dengan jeans berwarna biru dongker dan Sepatu kets berwarna senada bajunya. Dia memakai topi biru dengan masker dan kacamata yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sekilas para fans EXO atau orang awam sekalipun tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Tapi tubuh tinggi dengan tas gendong dan boneka ace di tangan kirinya lah para member mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sosok yang mereka rindukan kehadirannya dan juga merupakan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka goyah pendiriannya.

Ingin menangis, ingin memarahi, dan ingin memukul mungkin adalah gambaran yang ada di otak para member EXO saat meilhat sosok itu. Walaupun mereka sering berkirim email dan video call tapi tidak melihatnya selam satu bulan membuat mereka—ah sudahlah lupakan.

"YIFAN-A/YIFAN HYUNG... BOGOSHIPYEO.," Teriak mereka bersamaan sesaat kesadaran mereka pulih. Untung saja kamar di setiap hotel ini kedap suara dan koridor disepanjang jalannya pun sepi. Jadi teriakan mereka tak mengganggu aktivitas orang yang berada disini. Berbondong-bondong para member memeluk Yifan erat. Bahkan Yifan hampir terjatuh saking beratnya beban yang ia pegang.

Tapi—ada satu orang yang masih mematung menatap sesosok di depannya. ia sudah menangis tanpa suara. Mungkin sangat merindukannya. Dia juga menyesal, mengapa orang itu berada disini disaat yang tidak tepat. Sepertinya peringatan member berlaku sekarang. Dia akan habis malam ini juga.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Rajam aku sekarang juga.. ah jangan deh,

Maaf semuanya aku menggunakan EXO ot11 disini, tapi aku tetep adain Kris sih walo namanya jadi Yifan. Sekali lagi maaf. Sebenarnya gak mau, tapi ide yang ada di otak seperti itu. Itu juga gegara EXO konser tanpa Kris. Maaf ya...

Iya aku sebel kenapa Kris harus keluar pas EXO ngadain konser. Walaupun mungkin itu keputusan terbaik buatnya ya tapi gitulah, kasiankan member M di panggungnya cuman berlima. Banyak tempat yang kosong tau.

Ah Luhan topless, kkk~ aku dapet ide dari fotonya Luhan sama foto para member EXO topless di konser itu. Tidak topless ban get sih. Terus juga aku punya foto kesebelas member topless. Itu tuh VCR atau Cuma fotonya saja sih? Ah aku tidak tahu Suho topless atau tidak di konser itu, kayak nyingkapin kaos kutangnya. Aku pakai karakter Suho disini kenapa ya? Tidak tahu juga. Mungkin karena jiwa krisho shipper masih melekat. Susah dihilangkannya.

nih aku udah janji kan publish satu minggu setelah lebaran? berarti aku ga punya utang dong sama kalian hehehe.. eh tapi ini kecepetan ding, aku publih sekarang soalnya nanti hari2 besok banyak jadwal. yang nungguin DVA ama Mos nanti yah abar udah kelar kok *emang ada yg nungguin

Bantu riview yah?


	2. Chapter 2

EXO Member (OT11)

Wu Yian (Kris)

Main!**KrisHo/FanMyeon**

.

.

Mature scene **17+**

Mavro Fos Mature story NC-17

.

**The Concert 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Para member EXO plus Yifan berkumpul bersama di ruang makan hotel yang di pesan khusus oleh Yifan untuk reunian. Padahal baru satu bulan mereka berpisah. Tapi mereka seperti sudah berpisah selama puluhan tahun.

"Yifan hyung. Aku tidak menyangka hyung ada disini. Aku benar-benar ingin me-whusumu karena telah membuatku dan yang lainnya menangis karenamu." Tao mulai bercoleteh. Mereka sudah sepakat saat melakukan video call, mereka akan menganti panggilan Kris dengan Yifan, nama aslinya. Awalnya mereka berat, tapi akhirnya mengerti.

Mereka habis menangis selama satu jam.

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya. Menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Hyung, kami sangat merindukan hyung tau. Apalagi Suho hyung, dia sampai menangis hampir setiap hari saat ingin tidur karena memikirkanmu." Sehun menyambung ucapan Tao. Wajahnya yang tadi sembab karena menangis kini tersenyum tulus pada hyung yang satu itu. Yifan mendongkak. Tersenyum pada maknaenya itu dengan mata yang merah pula, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menatap heran pada sang maknae yang kini menunjuk Suho di sudut ruangan dengan wajah menunduk. Rupanya Suho tadi mendengar Sehun berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin ia malu.

Member lain yang melihat sikap pemalu Suho yang jarang diperlihatkan hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Mereka memang kesal dan marah pada Yifan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa membencinya. Karena Yifan, karena Yifan—mereka sudah menganggap dia keluarga dan selamanya tetap menjadi keluarga.

Yifan kemudian menghampiri Suho perlahan. Duduk di samping namja manis itu. Berbisik ditelinganya, membuat wajah Suho sontak memerah dengan tubuh yang kaku.

"Oy, Chen, Kai, kalian bisa memakai kamarku di lantai tiga kalau kalian ingin tidur. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih tersayangku." Tukas Yifan saat mereka selesai melahap makanannya. Suho sudah menghabiskannya sedari tadi. Dia melempar kunci kamarnya yang bernomor tiga puluh enam itu kearah Chen dan dengan sigap ditangkap olehnya. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan mungil Suho. Membawa Suho keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa perlawanan darinya.

"Sepertinya Suho benar-benar akan habis malam ini." Gumam Luhan entah pada siapa.

.

.

* * *

Kamar yang ditempati Suho, Kai dan Chen tidak terlalu mewah. Ada sebuah ruang TV dengan sofa berbentuk huruf 'L' di depannya. sebuah kamar mandi dan kamar tidur yang besar dan bernuansa putih. Kasurnya pun menggunakan ukuran king size.

"Yifan, mengapa kau disini? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Suho sedikit terbata. Dia duduk di sofa ruang TV sembari memperhatikan gerakan Yifan yang sedang menutup pintu, kemudian menguncinya. Kuncinya ia taruh di dalam saku celana jeans ketatnya. "Menontonmu." Jawabnya enteng. Suho sudah curiga dengan smrik yang Yifan tunjukkan padanya.

Yifan duduk tepat di samping Suho. "Mengapa kau memperlihatkan tubuh indahmu itu pada semua orang huh? Tak ingatkah kau bahwa tubuh itu sepenuhnya milikku?" Interogasi Yifan penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap tajam Suho yang kini terhimpit di sofa dengan Yifan yang entah sejak kapan menindih tubuh kurus mungilnya. Suho terdiam takut. Sungguh, ia menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan para member.

"Me-mengapa kau tahu?" gagapnya. Matanya enggan menatap mata Yifan yang sudah berjarak sekitar dua puluh senti dari wajahnya. "Aku melihat penampilan konsermu. Tadinya aku senang tak ada VCR yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahmu kepada semua fans. Ternyata kau melakukannya langsung. Aku kecewa padamu tidak menepati janji." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Suho tidak berani melawannya. Dia hanya menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah pada Yifan. Yah walaupun Yifan jauh dari sisinya tapi hati mereka tetap terpaut dekat. Mereka saling mencintai. Walaupun pihak agensi sudah melarang mereka berpacaran dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, mereka tetap berhubungan. _The power of love_ mungkin. Ingatlah mereka sesama pria, pantas saja SM melarang.

"Maafkan aku." Cicitnya pelan. Kedua tangannya bermain-main di dada Yifan untuk meminimalisir kegugupan yang sekarang dideranya. "Tidak semudah itu Yeobo." Kini, Yifan mengeluarkan smriknya. Di pegangnya tenguk Suho supaya mendongkak dengan satu tangannya. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang kedua lengan Suho di dadanya supaya tidak memberontak. "Kau harus menerima hukumanmu."

'Cup'

Yifan mencium bibir Suho. Awalnya lembut. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi menuntut. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan.

Jilat, lumat, gigit. Itulah yang sekarang Yifan lakukan pada kedua belahan kenyal itu. meminta Suho supaya mengizinkannya memasuki gua hangat yang mungkin sudah jadi candu baginya selama bertahun-tahun. Suho walaupun diawal sempat memberontak, dia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Lidah saling bertarung dan membelitpun terjadi di ruang TV. Bunyi kecipakan Saliva dan erangan nikmat tertahan Suho terdengar indah mengalun ketika kejantanan Yifan dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya dengan kejantanan mungil Suho yang masih terbungkus rapih di balik jeansnya. Aliran saliva yang entah punya siapa turun dari mulut Suho yang sudah mulai membengkak. Suho menyalurkan kenikmatannya pada kaos Yifan di depan dadanya. Ingat, tangannya masih dipegang.

"Eumph.."

Lima menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda mereka berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. kini kedua tangan Suho sudah bebas dan beralih memeluk leher Yifan. Meremas rambutnya dan mendorong kepalanya meminta ia memanjakan lebih mulut bengkaknya. Tangan Yifan tidak tinggal diam. Kini jari-jari lengan kiri panjangnya mengelus sesuatu yang sudah setengah hard diantara selangkangan Suho. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja belakang Suho setelah sebelumnya menuntun kaki ramping Suho untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Yifan berdiri. Tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Suho, ia membawa Suho menuju kamar di ruangan itu dengan cepat dan tergesa.

'Brugh..'

"Akh.." Rupanya Yifan terlalu keras menghantamkan tubuh Suho ke tembok yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Tautan mereka terlepas.

Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Suho. "Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu malam ini sayang." Bisiknya pelan. Diikuti oleh jilatan serta emutan seduktif di telinganya.

"Anghh.. Yi-Yifanhh.. _don't_hh eungh..behh-sokk ssh.. konser." Oh god, telinga merupakan titik sensitifnya. Tangan Kris meraih kerah kemeja Suho. Membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat dan terkesan ingin merobek dengan mulut yang kini sudah bergerilya di leher dan bahu Suho. Menjilatnya penuh dengan godaan. Tangan Suho kian meremas rambut Yifan erat. Matanya kini terpejam dan mulutnya mengatup rapat. Menghentikan desahan yang lolos dari dalam mulutnya. "_But you enjoy it dear._" Yifan mengeluarkan smriknya.

"Eunghhh... Yi-Yifanhh.. jangahnn dihh...situhhh—Ahnnn.." Seru Suho bergetar menahan desahan ketika Yifan dengan seenaknya membuat kissmark di leher dan bahu Suho. Itu juga merupakan titik sensitif yang membuatnya mendesah oke?

Yifan mengindahkan larangan Suho. Mulut terampilnya malah kian menambah jejak kissmark yang sekarang bahkan sudah mencapai leher jenjangnya. Tidak, bagaimana nanti Suho menutupinya untuk konser besok? Yifan benar-benar. Lehernya dan bahunya kini sangat penuh dengan kissmark, ini bagian dari hukuman. Membuat banyak kissmark supaya orang mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah pemilik Suho, orang yang dicintai oleh sang guardian ini. Benar-benar possessive.

"Anghhh..—pleasesshhh .." Ucap Suho memelas. Wajahnya kini merah merona menatap Yifan yang kini ikut menatapnya. Kemeja atasan Suho sudah raib entah kemana. Membuat nipple kecoklatan menggoda miliknya terpampang jelas di hadapan Yifan. Mereka masih berdiri ingat? Dengan tubuh Suho yang sejajar dengan Yifan. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada ceruk leher Yifan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna karena asetnya terus menerus digoda oleh Yifan.

"Ahh—ayohhlah.."

Yifan segera menggendong Suho dan membaringkannya keatas kasur. Lalu menindihnya cepat. Mata Suho terpejam. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuh bagian atas dadanya sudah penuh oleh kissmark Yifan. Dan kini kedua tangan Yifan bermain-main dengan kedua nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Kejantanan Yifan semakin menggoda asetnya hingga Suho dapat merasakan sempit di bagian selangkangannya. ''Aku sangat merindukanmu Joon,''

Kedua tangan Suho memeras bahu Yifan cukup kuat, memintanya cepat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari jeans ketat yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"Eum.. ugh.."

Suho mendesah nikmat saat Yifan melahap nipple kanannya. Mengemutnya keras. Itu merupakan sensasi tersendiri yang Suho rasakan. Tangan Kiri Yifan mengusap lembut perut ber-absnya dan tangan kanannya membelai lembut kejantanan Suho yang yang masih terbalut jeans.

Sudah cukup dirinya bermain-main. Yifan segera membuka resleting jeans Suho dan melepasnya dalam sekali tarik. Membuangnya kesembarang arah bersama dengan boxer dan juga celana dalamnya. Ternyata aset Suho sudah menegak sempurna dengan cairan precum yang sudah membasahi boxer dan celana dalamnya sedari tadi.

"Ummhh.. fastsshh... eumhh..." badan Suho mengejang ketika Yifan memompa kejantanannya cepat. Membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh itu lagi. Matanya masih menutup. Tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti memompa membuat Suho memprotes kecewa. Matanya terbuka karena Yifan beranjak meninggalkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan aset kebanggaannya yang masih mengacung. Dia menyeringit heran kearah Yifan yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang dengan menatap tubuh polosnya nafsu. Suho segera menutupi asetnya dengan tangan-tangannya yang mungil.

"Yifan, kau kenap—eunghh.." belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya dan juga bibirnya sudah diterjang oleh Yifan yang sudah sama telanjangnya dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ternyata tadi Yifan bangun hanya untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Yifan segera merentangkan kaki Suho. Suho mencengkram bahu Yifan kuat.

Jari-jari Yifan mengelus hole hangat sang guardian. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Bibirnya masih berkumul dengan bibir tipis Suho yang sudah membengkak. Satu jari masuk, Suho meringis perih. Sudah dua bulan ini mereka tidak melakukannya jadi wajar bila Suho sekarang kesakitan. Dua jari masuk. Membuat Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tautan mereka sudah terlepas. Kedua jari itu menusuk lubangnya sangat dalam, menggerakkannya zigzag dan juga dengan gerakan menggunting. Suho menyusupkan wajahnya ke tenguk Yifan.

"Argh.." Suho segera menggigit bahu Yifan lumayan kuat. Membuatnya meringis kecil. Air mata sudah menupuk di pelupuk mata Suho. Sial! Mengapa sakit sekali.

Dirasa sudah cukup pelonggaran. Yifan segera menarik jari-jarinya dari hole Suho. Suho mendesah lega. Tapi di tengah desahan itu ternyata Yifan sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk menggembur lubang Suho.

'JLEB'

"ARGHH..Krishh…" tanpa aba-aba, Yifan segera melesakkan kejantanan besarnya masuk pada lubang Suho. Setitik air mata sudah terjatuh dari sudut kanan mata Suho. Oh tidak, karena tidak melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan membuat Suho harus merasakan rasa yang lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Lubangnya seperti di belah paksa oleh pisau jika kalian ingin tahu. Bahkan Suho malah memanggil nama panggung Yifan reflek.

Yifan yang mengetahui kekasihnya kesakitan, segera mengusap airmata Suho yang menetes. Diusapnya keringat yang mengalir di dahi Suho, kemudian melumat lembut bibirnya. Membantu Suho untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Setelah tenang Suho memberi isyarat pada Yifan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. "Baiklah Yifan.. lakukan.." Perintahnya. Akhirnya Yifan segera menusukkan kejantanannya lagi dengan cepat memasuki lubang Suho. Suho masih meringis kesakitan. "Argh.. ugh.." Tangan Yifan dengan cekatan memompa aset Suho mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya yang memasuki lubang Suho cepat.

"Ahhhnnnn…." Jerit Suho nikmat. Rupanya Yifan telah menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Dengan cepat Yifan menumbuk lubang Suho pada bagian itu dengan sangat cepat menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang makin keras dari mulut bengkak Suho.

"Aghh… eunghhhnn.. ahhh.." Suho meremas Rambut Yifan, mendorongnya lebih dalam untuk menjilat nipplenya yang sudah bengkak pula. Hentakan Yifan pada lubang Suho membuat kasurnya berdecit menandakan kegilaan permainan yang sedang mereka mainkan.

"Ugh… A-anghh.. ah—De-deephh.. pleasesshhh.," desis Suho nikmat. Badannya tergoyang-goyang mengikuti setiap hentakan Yifan padanya. Suho memeras seprai putih di kasurnya yang sudah kusut kencang. Lidah Yifan kini kembali bermain-main di perutnya. Membuat banyak kissmark lagi pada absnya. Membuat seluruh tubuh atas Suho benar-benar sudah ada tanda merah keunguan dari Kris.

"Grrrh.." Geram Yifan saat hole Suho menjepit erat kejantanannya. Suho yang menggila semakin mencengkram Kejantanannya. Asset Suho berkedut. "Yihh—wann.. Ahnn." Orgasme pertamanya langsung membasahi perut mereka. Jeritan kenikmatannya terbungkam oleh ciuman kasar dari Yifan. Yifan tak membiarkannya berhenti.

Permainan itu masih berlangsung. Suho sudah mengeluarkan cairannya dua kali, tapi Yifan masih tetap semangat menggempur lubangnya seperti tak ada hari esok.

"Ugh… nghhh,.Yihh—ah Yifan… berhh-Henhtihh.. Le-Ah…" Jerit Suho saat dirinya cum untuk ketiga kalinya. Badannya melengkung. Bisa dirasakan kejantanan Yifan berkedut, menandakan bahwa ia akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

Yifan segera menyambar bibir Suho. Menghisapnya ganas sampai ia mengeluarkan cairannya pada lubang Suho. "Agh..." desis mereka bersamaan.

Nafas Suho terengah. Matanya terpejam erat. Yifan masih belum mengeluarkan kejantanan Suho dari lubangnya.

Yifan segera menatap Suho dengan senyuman. Dia tahu Suho belum tidur. Dia membelai wajah cantik Suho yang masih sedikit diliputi nafsu dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau cantik seperti ini." Lirihnya pelan. Suho membuka matanya tak nyaman. Menatap tajam mata Yifan yang menganggapnya cantik. Dia keren dan manly tau. Tapi ingat, death glarenya tidak berguna untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Dengan telaten dia mengelap keringat di dahi Suho. Tangan kirinya sibuk bermain di sekitar paha putih Suho. Membantunya untuk terangsang kembali.

"Ayo sayang, hukumanmu belum selesai."

.

.

"Baby Ho," Bisik Yifan. Saat ini mereka tengah tiduran diposisi miring dengan Suho yang berada di dekapan Yifan. Tubuh mereka masih telanjang. "Hemm." Gumam Suho singkat. Ia masih mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Kelelahan akibat mereka bercinta.

"Gomawo."

"Aku membencimu Yifan."

"Aku beribu kali lipat lebih mencintaimu, saranghae."

.

.

Chen, Kai, Luhan dan Xiumin menatap kosong pada laptop di depan mereka, yang menampilkan sedikit aktivitas yang berada di kamar Suho dengan sang kekasihnya sekarang. "Hyung, mereka tidak akan bertengkarkan?" Masih dengan tatapan yang sama Kai bertanya kepada para hyungnya di kamar itu.

Oh ternyata sebelum mereka berdua belas ke acara makan malam Kai dengan sengaja memasang kamera pengawas di dekat rak sepatu dan juga di atas TV kamarnya yang memperlihatkan ruangan besar itu juga sebagian kamar Suho dan Kris. Mereka ingin tahu apa saja yang ada diantara dua teman mereka itu. Dan hasilnya seperti apa yang diharapkan dari otak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Omake**

Akhirnya setelah malam panjang beronde-ronde dengan Yifan, Suho kini terkapar di kamarnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih telanjang dengan kissmark yang menutupinya. Matanya terpejam sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dihukum Yifan ternyata membuat tenaganya benar-benar habis. Semoga saja performanya nanti tidak akan terganggu dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Lubang Suho terasa perih dan pinggangnya seperti patah. Suho yakin dia akan berjalan terseok-seok ketika ia bangun nanti. Dan juga siap-siap dimarahi oleh make up nuna dan stylist. Dia bolos berlatih hari ini.

Yifan yang entah mengapa bisa bertemu manajer juga seluruh member EXO kecuali Suho dimarahi dan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh mereka karena telah membuat Suho seperti itu. Mereka tahu keadaan Suho saat Kai tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dengan kunci cadangan miliknya.

Dan pada akhir sebenarnya performa Suho agak aneh pada hari ini karena ia menggukan syal di lehernya dan tidak pernah menggunakan kaus oblong di konser hari kedua dan ketiganya di Wuhan. Cara jalannya pun sangat aneh menurut para fans yang melihatnya. Seperti terseok-seok dan pincang. Para fans bertanya-tanya mengapa Suho seperti itu apakah dia sedang sakit? Suho juga tidak banyak bergerak di sepanjang konser berlangsung. Walaupun begitu senyum tulusnya tetap tersungging di wajah manisnya karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Kris, dengan Wu Yifan. Yifanpun begitu, dia sangat senang sekaligus rindu bertemu dengan baby Joon-nya karena perpisahan mereka.

"Gamsahamnida Yeorobeun, Xie xie Wuhan.. Wo ai ni.. We are one, we are EXO. Gamsahamnida."

'_Nado saranghae, Wu-Yi-Fan.'_

.

.

* * *

Ah _Jeosonghamnida Yeorobeun. _NCnya kacau, NCnya kacau. _Fail-fail-fail_.

Aku berusaha untuk membuat NC yang bagus dan tidak terkesan abal-abal jadi bagi orang yang membaca ff NCku juga jadi seru dan ingin baca lagi.. Tapi rasanya aneh dan ga sesuai dengan pemikiranku. Aku sudah coba baca salah satu ff yang memuat NC yaoi professional dan keren-tapi aku ga ngikutin alur ncannya kok-, supaya adegan nc disini terkesan hot. Tapi nyatanya,,, gak sama sekali huweeee T.T ugh dasar anak nakal.. kkk~

Ini ff nc pertamaku yang aku buat, aneh banget sangat aneh. Tapi aku nekat publish ff ini karena jalan ceritanya menurut aku keren.. tapi yahh sedikit sedih juga. aku nangis loh pas bikin ff ini. Bukan, bukan gegara kris ga di exo lagi tapi gegara ga kuat bikin adegan dewasanya.

Terimakasih bagi orang yang ngeriview kemarin. Semoga suguhan ini tak mengecewakan kalian ya?

**KrisHo WonKyu, akiko ichie, LieaxoticVIP, PikaChuu, baekhyunniewife, **Mia Choi** , , Duo Bubble-Kim316, peblish, dhearagil, Febry100, , **Emmasuho,** turtleclouds, junmyunyifan, boobearSarang, Jenny Park, **hae15, LuBaekShipper, Shen, Yeon Ra,** RealDe, Little Dark Wolf 99, yongchan, nonagrice, elfishminxiu, **nvtclouds,** XG-Lay 34 Army, kaihunhan, joonmily.**

Ff ini sudah aku buat sebelum bulan puasa tepatnya ketika EXO konser di Wuhan. Tapi baru di publish sekarang.. :D

Bantu Review yah?


End file.
